Yûichirô Umehara
Yûichirô Umehara (梅原 裕一郎, Umehara Yûichirô), est le seiyû de Teika Ichijôji. Parcours Yûchiro commence sa carrière de seiyuu en 2013. Cependant, il n'obtient un rôle principal que l'année suivante, dans l'anime Orenchi no Furo Jijou où il double Wakasa, un homme-sirène. Depuis ce moment-ci, la popularité de ce jeune seiyuu n'a cessé d'augmenter jusqu'à maintenant, et ce très rapidement. En 2015, il participe au casting du populaire anime Akagami no Shirayukihime et signe pour deux saisons. Il fait également partie du casting de Owari no Seraph, Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!, Aquarion Logos, Mobile Suit Gunda: Iron-Blooded Orphans et Makura Danshi, mais joue majoritairement des rôles secondaires. L'année 2016 est une année très importante pour lui. En effet, en plus d'obtenir le rôle principal dans plusieurs animes, il obtient le prix du Best Rookie Actor lors des 10èmes Seiyu Awards, pour ses rôles en tant que Wakasa de Orenchi no Furo Jijou et Kuroo Hazama de Young Black Jack. Cependant, sa popularité est bien loin de s'estomper, vu qu'il reçoit en 2017 le titre de meilleur seiyu lors des Newtype Anime Awards. Cet excès de popularité est en partie dû à son tempérament de bosseur. En effet, Yûichiro est très assidu dans son travail, et il était même instituteur dans des cours du soir lorsqu'il était à l'université. En plus de doubler dans un nombre croissant d'animes, Yûichiro obtient également des rôles dans des jeux vidéos, en particulier des otomegame. Il fait également partie de nombreuses unités musicales grâce à ses talents de chanteur. En effet, lorsqu'il était au lycée, Yûichiro faisait partie d'un groupe dans lequel il était à la guitare et au chant. En 2015, il intègre l'unit SolidS sous l'agence Tsukino Talent Production, aux côtés des seiyusEguchi Takuya, Saito Soma et Hanae Natsuki. Par la suite, il sort également des single pour l'anime THE IDOLM@STER, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS ACTORS et Beyond The Dream. Yûichiro a aussi participé à plusieurs émission de radios et en a même présenté quelques unes. Récompenses * 10th Seiyu Awards : Best Rookie Actor * Newtype Anime 2017 : Best Male Actor Filmography Animes 2014 * Orenchi no Furo Jijou : Wakasa * Brynhildr in the Darkness : Professeur de Mathématiques / homme A / éléve / officier de police / travalleur. * Chaika - The Coffin Princess : Thug C * Magimoji Rurumo : Urata * Riddle Story of Devil : Employé dans une boutique de fléchettes * Wolf Girl and Black Prince : Elève, employé * Yowamushi Pedal : Audience 2015 * Akagami no Shirayukihime : Mitsuhide Rôen * Aquarion Logos : Kûjô Hayato * Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! : Yufuin En * Gatchaman Crowds Insight : Suzuki Rizumu * Makura no Danshi : Emori Theodore Ryûshi * Million Doll : Ryû-san * Mobile Suit Gundam: Tekketsu no Orphans : Eugene Sevenstark * Pokémon XY : Orunisu * Owari no Seraph : René Simm * Owari no Seraph: Nagoya Kessen-hen : René Simm * Young Black Jack : Hazama Kurô * Shōnen Hollywood -Holly Stage for 50- as Friend 2016 * "Eiyuu" Kaitai : Yamada Uro * Akagami no Shirayukihime - Nandemonai Takaramono, Kono Page : Mitsuhide Rôen * Akagami no Shirayukihime 2nd Season : Mitsuhide Rôen * Amanchu! : Ninomiya Makoto * Battery : Kaionji Kazuki * Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE! LOVE! : Yufuin En * D.Gray-man Hallow : Legory Peck * Gate: Jieitai Kanochi Nite, Kaku Tatakaeri 2nd Season : Diabo Sol Caesar * Gi(a)rlish Number : Karasuma Gojô * Haruchika : Collégien (ep 10) * Kimi ni Maji Kyun! : Teika Ichijôji * Magic-Kyun! Renaissance :Teika Ichijôji * Masamune Datenicle : 3-dai Yoshihiro * Mobile Suit Gundam: Tekketsu no Orphans 2nd season : Eugene Sevenstark * Tiger Mask W : Fujii Takuma * Trickster: Edogawa Ranpo "Shounen Tanteidan" yori : Inoue Ryô * Whistle! (ONA) : Tenjo Ryoichi 2017 * Chiruran: Nibun no Ichi : Nagakura Shinpachi * Dynamic Chord : Kurosawa Shinobu * Ikemen Sengoku: Toki wo Kakeru ga Koi wa Hajimaranai : Takeda Shingen * Juuni Taisen : Ushii * Kabukibu! : Murase Tonbo * Karadasagashi : Sugimoto Kenji * Kino no Tabi: The Beautiful World - Animated Series : Shizu * Koisuru Shirokuma : Shirokuma-san * Kujira no Kora wa Sajou ni Utau : Ôni * RoboMasters the Animated Series : Tei * Sengoku Night Blood : Date Masamune * Shingenki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul : Charioce XVII * Starmyu 2nd Season : Kitahara Ren * The iDOLM@STER SideM : Takajô Kyôji * Tsukipro The Animation : Murase Dai * Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e : Horikita Manabu * Whistle! : Ryoichi Tenjo (ONA) 2018 * Caligula : Minezawa Izuru * Dame x Prince Anime Caravan : Vino von Rozado * Darling in the FranXX : Gorô * Gakuen Babysitters : Kamitani Hayato * Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu: Die Neue These - Kaikou : Siegfried Kircheis * Tada-kun wa Koi wo Shinai : Sugimoto Hajime * Ensemble Stars! The Animation : Hasumi Keito * Black Clover as Mars * Gintama Shirogane no Tamashii-hen as Enshou * Amanchu! Advance as Makoto Ninomiya * The Caligula Effect as Izuru Minezawa * Sword Gai as Ichijou Seiya * Juushinki Pandora as Jay Yoon * Captain Tsubasa (2018) as Ken Wakashimazu * The Legend of the Galactic Heroes Die Neue These Kaikou as Siegfried Kircheis * Planet With as Eiyuu Torai * Goblin Slayer as Goblin Slayer Jeux Vidéos 2014 * DYNAMIC CHORD feat. (reve parfait) : Shinobu Kurosawa * IDOL-RISM'' : Ichido Haruna * Ikemen Bakumatsu - Unmei no Koi : Sakamoto Ryouma * Tenku no Craft Fleet : Damien / Hauness / Reel 2015 * Ai ★ Chū : Lucas * BELIEVER! : Inami You * Cute High Earth Defense Club Love! Game! : Yufuin En * Ensemble Stars : Keito Hasumi * Gakuen Club ~Houkago no Himitsu~ : Kimiki Renji * I DOLL U : Peter * The IDOLM@STER SideM : Kyoji Takajo * Ikemen sengoku - Toki o Kakeru Koi : Takeda Shingen * Seraph of the End Unmei no Hajimari : Rene Simm 2016 * Band Yarouze! : Shin Koganei * DAMEXPRINCE : Vino von Ronzado * Do s ni Koishite ~Suiteroom de Himitsu no Shihai~ : Kokonoe Naoki * Icchibanketsu : Takemi Kazuchi * Magic★Kyun! Renaissance : Teika Ichijôji * Period Cube ~Torikago no Amadeus~ : Demento * Toraware no Palm : Haruto Kisaragi ; 2017 * Hana Oboro ~Sengoku-den Ranki~ : Hashiba Hideyoshi * The IDOLM@STER SideM LIVE ON ST@GE : Kyoji Takajo * SENSIL : Sakuraba Shion * Shiro to Kuro no Alice : Rain * White Cat Project : Liam * Gakuen Club ~ Himitsu no Nightclub ~ PSVita : Kamiki Renji * Dear my Magicalboys : Nikki * Kimi to Kiri no Labyrinth : Hishikawa Hodaka 2018 * Majestic ☆ Majolical : Jasper Beryl * Shiro to Kuro no Alice -Twilight Line- : Rain * Variable Barricade : Ichiya Mitsumori * Senjyushi : The Thousand Noble Musketeers : Ieyasu * Servant of Thrones : Phiet Crestan * Caligula Overdoes : Izuru Minezawa * Ken Ga Toki : Shakushain * Dream Collection ~Mukanshu~ : Seika * Dynamic Chord JAM&JOIN!!!! : Kurosawa Shinobu * Kannagi no Mori : Nishina Nao * Quiz Magical Academy : Mysterious Black Mage * Yoake no Bel Canto : Astoria Bragium * Dash! : Lucas * DYNAMIC CHORD feat.apple-polisher V edition : Kurosawa Shinobu * Dekiai voice drama × Berry's Danshi : Takabata Ibuki * Puzzle Cafe : Hiruma Seiki * Koutetsujou no Kabaneri -ran- : Chihiro * Tlicolity eyes : Mochizuki Yousuke * Ikemen Sengoku Toki o kakeru Koi -Aratanaru Deai- : Takeda Shingen * Alchemia Story : Shizu * Eternal Dungeon : Hijikata Toshizo Films * A Dog's Purpose : Ethan * Unforgotten : Tyler Da Silva Drama CD 2014 * Exit Tunes Present Actors2 : Kiriyama * GANGSTA. : Subordinate * Mawazaka no Kenshi to Shoukan Maou : Loki * Nozomubeku mo Nai : Ami A 2015 * Bride of Prince Vol 2 : Jurio di Facile * Koiiro Shihyo FILM.2 : Kaname Tokitsu * Saint Seiya: Saintia Shou : Leo Aiolia Vomic 2014 * Boku no Hero Academia : Bakugô Katsuki CM 2015 * MAMESHIBA GAKUEN : Midori Edao Anecdotes * Il joue du piano depuis qu'il est âgé de 8 ans. * Il adore les chats. S'il se réincarnait, il voudrait que ce soit en chat. Malheureusement, ces derniers n'ont pas l'air d'autant l'apprécier. * Il déteste être considéré comme un pervers. Il se considère juste comme plus ouvert sur le sujet et aime raconter des blagues salaces. * Il peut dormir jusqu'à 15 heures par nuit. * Pour se soulager du stress, il mange des aliments qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de manger jusqu'à avoir l'estomac rempli. En tant normal, il mange 6 fois par jour mais en petites quantités. Il ne prend pas de petits-déjeuners. Il aime les yaourts. Le midi, il mange souvent de la viande bien rouge. * Dès qu'il se lève le matin, la première chose qu'il fait est prendre une douche. S'il ne prenait pas de douche pour bien se réveiller, il pourrait se rendormir 3 à 4 fois. es:Yuichiro Umehara Catégorie:Seiyus